


Sand to Gold

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Chapter 2 additional tags:, Choking, Consensual Somnophilia, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, iTS JUST PORN OKAY, just link and some horny lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Link needs to find a quicker way to earn money. The Gerudo Vai garb is very convenient.
Relationships: Link/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Spit bubbles out of Link’s mouth as he wheezes for breath as soon as the cock in his mouth is pulled out. Warm globs of cum drip from his lips with strings of drool as his body shakes from the thrusts coming from behind him. His thighs quiver with every slam and his ass feels raw like it has been spanked. The jewellery draped around Link’s neck, wrists, and ankles clicks with every movement. He groans and digs his fingers into the carpet as he looks over his shoulder.

Link can see the Gerudo Vai veil thrown into the corner, but the rumpled band of the top is still hanging off his waist. The trousers are wet and tangled around his knees as his hips are held in place as a man grunts above him with the effort of fucking his ass with the silk scrap of underwear twisted aside for access. The wet slaps of the man’s hips sticking to the damp skin of Link’s thighs muffle the other voices in the tent - waiting for their turn.

Someone leaves the tent, letting in the night air. Link is shoved forward as the man behind him grabs his hips tighter and grinds his cock deeper into his ass. Link’s knees scrape on the rupees littering the floor. Another, silver, is flicked toward him as a belt being undone by sunburned hands fills his vision. Link is directed toward a short plump cock for which he readily opens his abused, red lips. The man guides his cock into Link’s mouth as far as it will go and starts fucking it immediately, wheezing through his slack mouth as he desparetly chases an orgasm. A sweaty hand keeps his blonde hair out of his spit and cum streaked face.

A harsh, sudden thrust pushes Link forward, choking him on the cock in his mouth. The fist in his hair steadies him a little. He feels the man hunched over him shudder, the sudden jack rabbiting of thrusts and then the gyrating of hips as the man who paid to fuck Link’s ass moans like an animal felled by an arrow and finally finishes inside him.

Link’s knees slip apart and his hips sink as the man finally pulls out. With a foul, slick sound, Link is left empty. He feels what might be the several previous loads of cum slowly drip out of him as his sweat damp back is patted as thanks.

The cock in his mouth is pulled out and Link shows his tongue expectantly as the man furiously works his fist over his cock. Link closes his eyes and feels the hot globs of cum hit his skin and run down his cheeks. Some of it lands on his tongue and lips. Choked up grunts echo in the stuffy tent as Link licks his swollen lips and swallows the cum.

There is a sigh above Link and then his cheek is petted as the man leaves. Link wipes his lips with his palm and sits back on his heels, stretching his back and arms as he looks through his tangled hair at who would take the next turn. 

The feverish eyes around the tent are all on him. The Hylian men who travelled to the desert would never have a chance with the Gerudo women and they are ready to finish in their trousers if one would even look at them from the corner of her eye. Young and frustrated, they are willing to stick their dicks into the first readily available hole. Link is happy to provide, given there is payment. 

He clearly remembers how this started. Link had fast travelled to the Outskirt stable after finally getting his way into Gerudo Town and sat behind the pavilion in his newly acquired Vai clothing. With the veil slipped down under his chin, he pressed his nose into the sheikah slate as he tried to remember where he had seen an abundance of ore to break for crystals. He needed that circlet from Gerudo Town. But then, he was out of rupees. 

Link sat on the barrels behind the stable until past sunset, digging through the pins he had dropped over the map, wrecking his head for a plan. He hadn’t noticed the Hylian traveller approach until the man was leaning against a timber beam beside him. Link tensed, hands clenched over the slate and teeth gritted. He hadn’t expected the man to compliment his looks and reach out to play with Link’s hair despite eyeing his mouth. 

Then, the traveller gave Link a proposition with a gracious way out of it. He showed Link a piece of topaz and said he could have it if he allowed him to use his mouth. Link stared at the calloused hands, then at the man’s aged but handsome face, then the piece of topaz. Then, Link dropped down onto his knees and opened his lips. The man had laughed but didn’t waste time.

After months travelling Link somewhat understood what was expected of him, but he still acted coy so that the traveller would pull him where he wanted Link. He could smell the sweat and the days of travel when the man twisted the headdress and Link’s hair around his fist to push his open mouth onto his cock. Link was proud when he didn’t gag even though his nose was pressed into the man’s stomach and he could feel the cockhead trying to push down his throat. 

“Oh, that’s it,” the traveller groaned as he started rutting into Link’s mouth. Spit dripped onto Link’s thighs as he grasped for moments to breathe, his mouth too full with cock to swallow and the unconscious jerks of his tongue against the thin skin and hot muscle only made the man move faster, fuck his mouth harder.

Link was wiping the cum off his chin with the back of his hand when the topaz was dropped onto his lap. The man told him he is headed to Kara Kara Bazaar and if he found Link there he wouldn’t mind paying again. 

So, then he was paid to be fucked on his hands and knees on the floor of a tent in the travellers’ camp in Kara Kara Bazaar. He was paid with a crystal. Then the word must have spread; as Link travelled between the bazaar and Gerudo Town he saw Hylians eyeing him, the gullible young men edging toward him in the shade of the palms as he spoke to the merchants.

Link would catch eyes with the young men and cock his hips as he stared at them while they squirmed before finally approaching him. Some paid in rupees, some in gems, most of them ended up asking him to suck their cocks, others fucked his ass until he lied on the floor without energy to stand with his pants still around his knees and cum on his thighs as he was left be for the night.

Either way, it’s a way to make money. Other than that, Link found himself enjoying it. Like now, as someone gets behind him and wraps their arms around his waist. Link is dragged back to be seated across a man’s thighs. He feels the hard, hot bulge of a cock against his ass through the fabric of the trousers. 

Link lets himself be manhandled as hands grope his damp chest, thumbs pressing on his nipples making him hiss from the bruises that are already there, before continuing up and wrapping around his throat. The necklaces hanging around his neck are twisted, choking him, keeping him pinned. Trapped against the stranger’s chest, he can’t see the cock that is being pushed into his ass. Link chokes on his spit as his ass is filled again, pushing out the cum that has been stuffed into him throughout the night.

Link tries to steady himself, press his feet solidly on the floor, but he is held against the stranger’s chest with his back arched with no potential of gaining back control. Immobilised, he is lifted by those arms and dropped back down onto the cock. He can hear and feel the heavy, hot breathing against his ear and the muttered words of praise that call him a slut, a gorgeous little hole to fuck. Link can still hear the heavy panting around the tent. There are wet sounds of cocks being jerked, of breathing stuttering, and muffled mutters.

Teeth pull on Link’s ear as he claws the arms wrapped around him. He cries out, digging his useless feet into the carpet; he has been on the edge for hours, holding it off. But he can tell by the warmth in his face and the excruciating pleasure he feels every time the thick cock is forced back into him with a disgusting sound of cum being displaced. There is barely any friction, just from how much cum has been pumped into him, there is only the feeling of being full.

It’s embarrassing to think of the expression that is on Link’s face, but he is past caring; besides the jewellery and trinkets he is tipped with, occasionally, someone brings a bottle of Noble Pursuit. Someone had held the lip of the bottle to his mouth as someone else took their tongue to his ass. It felt ridiculous and filthy - he felt pampered. He was paid well for the request that he didn’t even complain when he was held spread open as the man spat inside his hole all the while he was fed the drink which burned his mouth raw.

Tears burn Link’s eyes as he finally cums. He hisses through his teeth and feels the powerful hips jerk beneath him as arms crush him down. He pants as he grinds his ass against the man’s hips, milking the cock still inside him for what it’s worth. There are dark sparks in his eyes and he is losing control of his limbs. 

Link absently feels as he is let down onto the floor. Maybe more people come to use him, he isn’t certain, but there are definitely clinks of rupees and besides he gave permission. In the morning he will have to tug off the scraps of his clothes, pull off the useless underwear of silk and slim chains that got sold to him by a giggling Vai because he stared for too long (in confusion). He wonders if he will be able to change into something appropriate as he slinks off to a shrine to fast travel to the Zora domain. Sidon will be a little disappointed in him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend laughed me out because i made the previous chapter a bit soft

The orange light of the sunset above the Gerudo desert blinds Link as he spirals down from the highlands on his paraglider, weighed down by the pack strapped onto his back. The cold evening wind stings the cuts on his legs, arms, and on his bare stomach. The skull helm is sliding down his forehead, pushing the sweat mangled fringe into his eyes.

He drifts past the buried pillars of ruins and the tall dunes toward the lights of the Kara Kara Bazaar. There is a smattering of tents, but without the wind shifting the sands some travellers have camped beside fires in the open. With Vah Naboris calmed, as long as they remain close to the Gerudo warriors, there is little to fear. 

Link’s feet sink in the sand as he lands beside the bazaar. He takes off his horned ivory helmet and shakes out his hair. He can feel the blood drying in clumps against his forehead with the flaking stripes of battle paint. The leather skirt and vest of the barbarian armour left most of his skin bare and the sweat had dried into a rind. It feels disgusting, but Link is used to it and he doesn’t care; he is hungry.

There is a circle of Hylian travellers around a fire with meat cooking on spits. A conversation has sprung between them, but with the distance they hold between each other says that they are scarcely familiar.

Link wanders toward the fire, ignoring the greetings from the travellers as he plonks himself into an empty space amongst them. He drops his weapons and slings the pack off his shoulder. Inhaling the smell of cooking meat that will be soon over done, Link scoots up to the fire. Belatedly, he realises that there are scratches even on his ass when his skirt rides up and bare skin drags on sand.

Link removes a spit from above the fire as the dripping fat scolding his fingers and tears into the meat. The fat runs down his fists as he eats, seeping into the fur trimmed cuffs of the armour. He only became aware of the laughter around the fire once all of the salted boar meat was stuffed into his mouth.

“How are you gonna pay for that?” asks a traveller looking at Link with a grin. The man looks like he had spent days in the wild, dusted by dirt and sand with his hair twisted together by sweat. “You didn’t catch that animal, did you.”

There are coughs of laughter as Link stares, his greased hands twitching. He can see the humour in the Hylian’s eyes, but Link quickly licks the fat off his fingers and reaches for his pack. 

The man’s laughter chokes off when a piece of broken Lynel horn lands in his lap. He stares at the shattered ivory with his mouth gaping. The raw piece looks like it had been broken by the brute force of a sword.

“Are you serious?” The traveller splutters, looking at the horn. “This is extremely rare - where did you even find it—?”

Link then throws another piece, this one with the base which attached it to the skull and smatterings of damp fur. Then another and another as the traveller holds his hands away like he would not risk touching ivory.

Eyes turn to the discarded weapons beside Link and the bruises, cuts, and the gauged bite marks scattered across his skin. The jagged, three prong shield is covered by sprays of blood like it has been used to break bone after the sword was dropped.

“You’ve made your point, you keep these,” the traveller throws the horn shards back toward Link.

No more objections arise when he reaches for their food. Without an empty stomach clouding his attention, Link starts looking at the travellers around the fire. They are all Hylians, strangers to each other and to him. Well, maybe their faces are mostly unfamiliar to him, but other parts are not. The man beside Link is built tall and wide with hair bright and red. His hands with split knuckles and broken nails are familiar to Link in the way he remembers them wrapped around his wrists. So is his belt buckle, the one on which Link’s hands slipped as he tried to get to the man’s cock some weeks ago in a tent which had been pitched nearby. 

Then further away at the fire, there is Bozai - the sand boot connoisseur - who keep throwing glances toward Link. He had been tempted to finally shake money out of Bozai by putting his mouth on his dick, but then Bozai would certainly not leave him be.

There are other men with whom Link is familiar by the stitching on their pants, the size of their hands, the rings that scratched his hips. He remembers their breathing against his ear or their mouths—

A flask is shaken in front of his eyes. “Drink up.”

Link stares at the copper and fabric belly of the flask that is dropped into his hands. He unscrews the cap and grimaces at the pungent smell of alcohol that makes even the cuts on his face sting.

“What, are you shy now?” The man who Link recognised laughs and shoves him.

Link glares and twists his face. 

“Aw that’s cute,” the man pinches his cheek. Link doesn’t know if he wants to reel away or lean into it. “Sorry we don’t have a cup of warm milk for you.”

The alcohol smells stronger than what Link had been offered before. He drinks barely pressing his mouth to the lip of the flask. The burn is immediate and he splutters before swallowing again - deeper. Then, he pushes the flask back into the hands from which he came and watches it continue to be passed along the circle.

The desert nights are always cold, but the burn in Link’s gut is staving off the chill. When the flask returns to his hand, he drinks readily. When he eats he is not self conscious of the eyes on him as he licks the hot, dripping fat running down his fingers and palms. He sucks on the fingertips, letting the pads run across his tongue, wiping the grease off his lips as he drags them out.

The sky is sunless when Link can’t keep himself up straight. He has drooped against a firm, wide shoulder, staring down at the man’s crossed legs and where the rough fabric of his trousers are creased around his crotch. He oddly remembers the man’s cock, but perhaps it’s because he was fucked with it even after the man finished inside him. His dick was thick enough to be thoroughly felt even when soft and it kept Link occupied until his face was pressed back down into the floor and screams were knocked out of his throat as he was fucked out of his wits.

“What are you doing?” 

Link flinches, realising how far he had drooped down the man’s shoulder and chest, his head on a steady trajectory toward the apparent bulge between the man’s legs. 

Link stares for a moment, mind slogging along between wanting to right himself and burying his face against that warm cock. Apparently, it’s obvious.

“Oh, is that how you are going to pay for the food you stole? Well, go on then.” 

There is laughter and Link is struggling to keep his vision focused. He feels sober but his body is moving like he is sinking in mud. He drops forward and presses his face into the man’s crotch, sighing through when he feels the hard shape of a cock pressed against his lips and nose through cloth.

Nobody stops him when Link grabs for the belt. He pushes up the tunic and undoes the ties with sluggish fingers, determined to get what he wants. He opens his mouth like a starving man when he sees the man’s half flaccid dick and puts his lips around the head. He can distantly hear the gasps and laughter, but he ignores them because there is a hand on the back of his head pushing him further down. Link does not have to be encouraged; he chokes himself on the cock, wrapping his fist around the base buried in the hair, and brings the man to full hardness as spit runs down his chin.

“Seems like he is no stranger to sucking cock.” Link is dragged off the dick he worked hard for and brought to eye level with the amused red-haired Hylian. Link pants into his face. “I’ve not fucked you before have I?”

Link growls and tears his hair out of the man’s grasp. He is not stopped again when he gets his mouth back on his cock.

An unfamiliar hand pulls on the harness belts holding together Link’s vest, yanking him like a leashed dog. The hand palms down Link’s back toward his ass, the flimsy leather scraps of the skirt are pushed up and a palm covers one cheek of his ass. One open palmed hit and he is moaning. Someone swears and clothes rustle. Link pushes back his hips and gags on the cock in his mouth when his ass is squeezed and a thumb hooks in the seat of the shorts to pull them aside.

Sand shifts as curiosity gets the best of the men. They won’t admit how desperate they are, ready to mount anything like animals, but the hands all over Link tell the story.

Link’s head is pushed down and the thick cock in his mouth hits the back of his throat. The man groans and Link gags as cum and spit overfill his mouth, foaming on his lips. He is pulled up by his hair and tears burn in his eyes that make him squint as he looks at the smirking red-haired Hylian. 

“I think I had those pretty lips around my cock before,” the man says, reaching for Link but he has already turned away his attention. 

Bozai is looking at him like Link will gut him and eat his carcass. Link is sure that he will flee given another moment, but before he realises what his body is doing he is in Bozai’s lap. There is whooping somewhere behind him and someone praises Link with another hit to his almost bare ass.

Bozai shakes as Link reaches into his clothes, undoing his trousers, and pulling out his hard cock to spit on it. Most of the saliva lands on the tunic hem, but it doesn’t matter. Link wraps his fist around Bozai’s cock and strokes it while staring at the terrified man’s face. 

Link wonders if Bozai really doesn’t recognise him without the veil, maybe it’s the blood and dirt smudged across his face. It’s not as pretty without the silks. But past the horror, Bozai is restraining himself from grabbing hold of Link and pushing him down into the sand.

Link’s legs are numb as he heaves himself up and reaches back around to pull the sweat sticky shorts to the side as he seats himself onto Bozai’s cock. It’s uncomfortable at best, but Link is numb from drinking so it doesn’t matter. He drops himself down until he is seated flush on Bozai’s lap and the man is covering his own red face like he is trying very hard not to scream.

The skirt of Link’s armour is being pulled up to give a view of his spit and pre-cum wet shorts twisted aside for the cock he is riding. Link takes hold of Bozai’s shoulders and slams himself down with the weight of his whole body, his own grunts muffled by Bozai’s squeaks. 

The fumbling behind Link catches his attention. He turns his head to see the men quickly covering themselves as footsteps disturb the sand; A Gerudo guard is approaching the fire. 

Link frowns and seats himself fully on top of Bozai. The ragged leather skirt falls in place and there is really nothing that says that Link has been taking cock in his mouth and ass besides Bozai’s frozen, red-faced state and the cum on Link’s lips.

The Gerudo Vai enters the light of the fire and casts a stare around the seated men with their flushed faces and averted eyes. They mumble greetings as Link stares at her while Bozai squirms underneath him. The Gerudo warrior meets Link’s eyes, he is familiar with her and she is with him, and he knows she is smirking behind her mask. 

When the warrior leaves, Link is barely holding himself in place. He slams Bozai into the sand and rides him hard. The insides of his thighs are burning and his moans tear from his lungs. Link slaps a hand over Bozai’s mouth when he hears Bozai screech through his teeth as the man cums inside him. Knees hit Link’s back and he grits his teeth as warmth overfills him and drips from his hole.

This time, there is little Link has to do to prompt the next man to take him. He is dragged off Bozai’s lap and onto the ground on his back. He opens his mouth as his chest is straddled and a hard cock is pushed against his lips. He flinches when it’s shoved to the back of his throat and the brief spasm of his legs makes cum drip from his ass into his twisted shorts.

Link’s mouth is overfilled with cum too soon. He gags and retches as he is dragged on the sand and hauled up into someone’s lap and seated on yet another cock. His head sways limply as he is held like a doll and fucked. The buckles that hold his vest closed are undone and sand rough hands grab his chest. The cuts on his ribs sting when his breathing hitches from the feeling of thumbs dragging across his nipples.

Link is dropped forward onto his hands and knees and he raises his ass obligingly despite his arms collapsing underneath him. His face is pressed into the sand and body limply jerking under the heaving thrusts as he struggles to keep track of consciousness. 

Hands reach out to push back his hair as fingers pry at Link’s mouth. He licks everything he is given but he can’t raise his head to let someone fuck his mouth.

He must have finally slipped out of consciousness; when Link opens his eyes he is choking as his head is held against someone’s pelvis and a cock is stuffed down his throat. He struggles to splutter and hears grunts above him. Cum floods his mouth again and snot is bubbling from his nose - perhaps mixed with cum. Black dots spark in his eyes when the dick is finally pulled out and he retches himself into unconsciousness again.

The drunk sleep is comforting and the numbness lets Link doze through being manhandled onto his side as another cock is pushed into his hole. He wakes and looks between his legs at the cum being fucked out of him like thick cream. Link yawns and rearranges his legs to lie comfortably, getting that cock deeper inside him. 

The man on top of him grunts at the change and drops a hand on top of Link’s neck, pinning him in place. Link’s eyes roll back. Past the disgusting, wet sound of cum and perhaps saliva being fucked out of him, he can hear voices arguing about who will get the next turn at fucking him. How will they use him next. They want his mouth - it’s so small and pretty - and make a bigger mess of his ass that, by the sounds of it, is already ruined. 

Link is held between two bodies the next time he wakes. His ass feels sore and his jaw is aching from the stretch, he is being fucked from both ends and the backs of his thighs feel wet. He doesn’t feel much else than the pressure of being full and the sand scratching the cuts across his body. 

Cum runs down Link’s face. Another cock is sliding between his lips. He doesn’t remember having his face fucked again, just the new rush of warmth, the taste of cum. His legs are held against his chest, his feet are swaying against the sky, someone’s hips are pressed against his ass. He can’t even moan. 

He loses count of how many times he wakes up and passes out again. But at last the scenery changes from hands and cocks to the light of the Gerudo town. Link yawns and feels hands hitch him further up on the back carrying him. He hears a voice giggle beside his ear and looks down at the golden armored shoulder underneath his chin.

When the Gerudo guard’s feet slip on the sand Link swallows his own vomit. Through exhausted tears in his eyes, Link sees that the Vai has a companion walking beside her who is carrying the pack and weapons that he abandoned. He knows that Vai, she had come to the fire and saw Link on his path to drunk disaster.

The Vai carrying Link bounces him on her back like a child and his head rolls with nausea. He is a little embarrassed that the guards have decided to take care of him again. But he will never decline the gesture.


End file.
